


Communication is Key

by immortalpoptart



Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hhhh love these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalpoptart/pseuds/immortalpoptart
Summary: Larry and the spirit never spoke to each other...





	Communication is Key

Larry and the spirit never spoke to each other. The two of them got their messages across either by sticky notes, passive aggressive gestures (like Larry waking up in the fucking rafters), or by dreams. The spirit never actually said anything, which lead Larry to believe it couldn’t speak, and that was surprisingly frustrating. Especially the spirit was trying to get its point across.

Well, that was until Larry woke up one morning and spotted the obnoxiously bright sticky notes stuck to the mirror. Larry faintly could make out shaky writing that reminded him of a child learning to write. Like when his youngest son was still learning to write.

Pushing himself off the bed, springs creaked under his weight as he wandered over to the mirror. Larry was faintly award that he was still dressed in his clothes and bandages from yesterday, but it happened too often that he didn’t care at this point.

‘Good morning Larry’

Larry squinted at the note, unsure what to make of it or if he was having another fucked up dream. His gaze drifted over to the second brightly coloured note, tilting his head slightly as he struggled to make out the words.

‘Previous forms of communication seemed too difficult to continue, but this method seems adequate’

Biting his lip nervously, Larry contemplated if he should reply to the spirit, mostly out of petty contempt for all the stupid stunts it pulled. But they were on good terms now, coming to some sort of an understanding after Larry had visited John. So he picked up a pen and scribbled a quick note onto the pad of sticky notes, peeling it off before sticking it to the mirror.

‘Since when have you been able to write?’

 

Larry could already tell this day would be filled with a whole lot of unproductive work and even more squabbling from his friends. As he wandered into one of the living rooms, he offered Rita a salute as she consumed her large meal with much enthusiasm. Vic looked lost when he wasn’t being a leader, drumming his fingers on the arm rest. Cliff looked like he was spaced out and Jane was absent.

Flopping down onto one of the empty couches, Larry picked up one of the books he had been reading for the past couple days. Foot dangling over the arm rest, Larry opened the book and almost shrieked in horror as his eyes were met with writing inside his book.

‘This book is trash. Read something else.’

Recognizing the shaky handwriting from this morning, Larry let the book fall to the ground and looked up to the ceiling.

Rita looked over to Larry, wiping her mouth and smiling at him. “Someone’s in a mood.”

Larry didn’t even look at Rita when he replied. “I thought communicating with the spirit would be a good thing. Now i have to deal with vandalism.”

Rita shrugged, unsure of what to offer and continued to eat.

 

Being pulled suddenly from the waking world was something Larry had gotten used to over the years. But waking up to notes was still something he was still trying to get used to.

Larry has to admit, it was nice that him and the spirit finally had some way of communicating with each other. After years of yelling at open air and receiving no replies, this was a refreshing change of pace. Plus, Larry felt himself looking forward to talking with the spirit, someone who really understood him. 

Picking up the note, Larry smiles slightly.

‘I’ve always been able to write, I just had nothing to say.’

“Alright, fair enough.” Mumbled Larry, picking up the second sticky note and furrowing his brows in confusion. 

‘Keeg Bovo’

Larry’s thumb brushed over the paper. “Is… is that your name? Keeg Bovo?”

A faint hum of energy echoed in his chest, the familiar blue glow seeming content with its name being spoken after so long.

“Alright, buddy. Looks like we’re getting somewhere with this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and kudo!!


End file.
